I want to get envenomed by you
by Lady Mugetsu
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram go to a theme park and get some experience with a rollercoaster and how stupid you are sometimes. yuuram


**Author's note: **the song is from Alice cooper or you choose the covered version from many others and the song is called poison. I wanted to write something about a theme park cause in my town is a big festivity the **Dom**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own kyou kara maou but the story. But I would like to know how many novles and episodes has got, I don't want it to end.

**I want to**** get en****venomed****by you**

"I'm almost sorry but I can't understand you humans. All of that can't be fun. It's dangerous, creepy and it costs."

"Because of that it **is** fun you know." I try to explain. "Everyone save their money to have a nice evening and f-u-n. On top of that its kind of tradition to have the first date on a place like this. The second date is in a cinema and the third one a romantic dinner."

I count with my fingers. I guess I said the false thing cause he gets a little bit to excited and his eyes start shining like stars.

"So I only have to survive this one and at the end…

"No, no. It was only an example. We haven't got a romantic relationship!" Second mistake this evening.

"You wimp! I'm your fiancé! I'm the only one with the right to have a romantic relationship to you!" he glares angrily at me.

"Wolf keep cool. I ha- The heck with it! Let's go to the rollercoaster." Yes, it's right I'm on my first date with Wolfram, but not voluntary. Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Wolfram are here for vacation and my mom had the idea to pick Wolfram up to go with him to one of the theme parks in Tokyo to have a date. At first I could life with the fact but Murata the traitor told him what "date" means and now I'm in the mess.

"Here we are. That's a rollercoaster with eight loopings **and** it's one of the fastest in my world. That'll be** fun**." I sneer at him. He gulps, looks at the course and back at me.

"Are you ready or do you want to go back? I can understand if you to frightened." I ask. I know I'm mean but I also want to pay back his insults and bad behavior.

"Of course not! I'm not a wimp like you. Besides you would never go on such a vehicle if it's not safe. I trust you like you should trust me."

We're the next passengers and step in. The staff put the belt on and the course starts to drive. The first ones begin to scream and I can feel Wolfram wince at the now visible loops. My dear, I'm such a jerk. How could I force him to endure this? I try to look him in his deep green eyes which are concentrated on his hands. His knuckles are white.

"Wolfram I'm sorry. It's unfair to force you to a rollercoaster when you don't know the effects." I place my hand on top of his one and squirm it. "I'll make you up for it!" I scream cause the drive begins and it's really loud. My heart beats faster and faster but not due to the speed. He presents me a weak smile so that I don't get a bad conscience and I understand suddenly what he means to me that I care more for him like a normal friend would do…and much more.

In the background we can listen to a song and finally I can understand the meaning. I have never understood love songs.

Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch

In generell he has fun to yell at me, be angry and I'm not sure if he would believe me when I explain him my feelings. I don't want to be regretted so I regret him.

OOooO(W)OooOO

Oh my, oh my! Shinou save me! Or better not. He was never a great help. I'm sitting on a stupid "rollenkoster". It should be funny to have a near death experience. When it's so funny he could have it all the time in shin makoku. And as if I would I admit that I **am really** frightened. Sometimes I can't understand why I love him. But then he looks so goofy and my heart skips some beats and aches but for what he has done he will pay. Suddenly strange music plays out of some boxes. I can't understand how a band can fit in a little box or why they only play there but it isn't my business. The voice actor starts to sing and I can sympathize.

I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too

Much  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my  
Veins

Yuuri is like poison to me. He changed me to what I am now. He buried my hate for humans and taught me about sleflessness. I want to feel him but I'm to frightenend to do so. What will happen to me when I let him too near? Should he regret me I don't know what will leave except my broken heart. How will tast a kiss from him? I think I'll never expereince it. It's sad.

Youre poison

I don't want to  
Break these chains  
Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, Im caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat  
I hear you calling and its needles  
And pins  
I want to hurt you just to hear you  
Screaming my name

I can't believe that I in fact only yelled at him to get attention even if it's bad one. I am like a child. But what else could I do?

OooooO(Y)OooOO

We will reach the first loop in a few moments and I can think clearer than any time before.

Dont want to touch you but  
Youre under my skin (deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my veins  
Youre poison, I dont wanna  
Break these chains  
Poison  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
Youre poison running through my  
Veins

I do love him. I loved him the whole time. Why am I so stupid that I recognize it in a theme park after such a long time I know Wolfram? My god, he sleeps more then three years in my bed? Am I blind? There is one thing left I want to do.

"Wolf?" I asks. He carefully turns his head in my direction.

"I have to say something to you."

"Could you please wait! I have to cencentrate on my task!"

"Which task? It's equal. Wolfram von Bielefeld, I LOVE YOU!" I cry it out in the night, we begin to loop and I lean in to kiss him. The moment our lips touch I only recognize his soft and warm lips and we drive upside down. We enjoy at each loop one kiss; I'm dizzy but sooo happy, especially happy that the rollercoaster has eight loops.

The drive finishes and the last sentences of the song are heard.

Poison, oh no  
Runnin deep inside my veins,  
Burnin deep inside my veins  
Its poison

I like to get poisened and don't want healing. With groggy legs we tremple on the pavement. Carefully I hug him and wait for any respond.

"I love you Wolf." I whisper in his ear and chuckle cause of the shiver which runs through his body. So he's sensetive here. Well to know.

"I'm sorry for what I've done and I'm sorry that it took me so long to know what I feel for you."

"I love you too, Yuuri." and we kiss again. He lays his arms around my neck and we stand there for some time.

"Besides I think it was fun. I'm not the wimpy king of us."

OOooO(W)OooOO

"Yuu-chan, Wol-chan how was it? Had you have fun?"

At this statement we can only laugh. Yuuri tells his mom that we are tired and go straight in the bed but I know that I will never have to fight for my place next to him. To tell the truth he holds my so tight I have only enough air to breath that I don't get unconscious.

Now I'm home. "rollenkoster" are kind of magic.

"Yuuri? Are you awake?" I whisper carefully. He opens his eyes and my heart stops as I look in his black eyes. He nods and smirk.

"Do we have a second and third date in the future?" I blush at my question.

"No." he answers. I'm shocked. I thought that everything is alright since he said he **do** love me.

"We can have four dates, five, six, seventy, hundred! We have our whole life and as long as you want me we can go on dates whenever you want!"he chuckles and kiss me on my neck.

"Yuuri!"

END

Read and review! :)

I would never ever go on a rollercoaster with loops. I'm to frightenend to die or fell out of on and would also die. T_T


End file.
